felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Felarya Wiki
IMPORTANT NOTICE This wiki was set up by me as a ready backup to the original wiki in case of an event where the original wiki would become inaccessible for a long period of time ( server problems, Wikimedia being down etc ).The problem with that is I discovered only afterward that Wikia is very restrictive in regard to admin's options when it comes to user management. To put it simply : literally anybody can come and edit or add anything they want and there is not much the admin can do about it. It's a policy Wikia appears to be very firm about and that make the long term use of this wiki pretty unlikely to be honest. So, please, don't edit it and don't spread its location around ^^; Karbo WELCOME TO THE FELARYA WIKI ! This Wiki has been made to collect, list and order information about the fictional world of Felarya created by me, Karbo, in order to create an encyclopedia easily usable by artists and writers, where to find solid reference materials on various aspects of the world. It's meant as a secondary wiki in complement to the main one. The wiki is meant as a "read-only" site, so if you wish to make a contribution, a description you think would fit better, or suggest a new idea, you can contact me on my deviant art page or use the Felarya forums. Before any contribution though, please read the Disclaimer ! ---- The World of Felarya A excellent portion of the only known continent of Felarya. The full picture can be seen here: http://karbo.deviantart.com/art/Felarya-map-V2-515872160 You can explore it with the interactive map, made by E-akahele here: here. Overview Felarya is an immense and mysterious jungle world, situated right at a crossroads between dimensions. Many strange phenomenon occur here, and bizarre animals roam the land. Countless adventurers and explorers from many worlds have come to Felarya to try their luck, and some attempted to conquer and colonize it. They all failed though, because of Felarya's extremely dangerous environment. Indeed, Felarya is classified as a category 9/10 world on the the Galfam-Abh MURCOWIH scale (MUltiversal Research Center on Worlds Inhabited by Humans), making it even more dangerous than, for example, the Insectomorph-infested mining colonies of Tau Borghula V! It's a very hostile and primal place, teeming with all manner of voracious creatures that would make a snack of any lost travelers in the blink of an eye. Felarya is home to a wide variety of wild animals and dangerous beasts. Most of these species weren't originally from this world, making the Felaryan fauna very varied, strange, and often unpredictable. A good portion of vegetation and plant life is deadly as well; from poisonous creepers to a huge variety of carnivorous plants. Treasures Felarya also possesses many places of wonder though, and an untamed beauty to it that makes for an odd and fascinating counterpoint to its dangerous nature. Moreover, it's very well known for it's fabulous and legendary treasures, not least its [[Felaryan Ground|'soil']]. The ground of Felarya is a marvel that cures most diseases through simple contact. It revitalizes living beings and grants a sort of immortality to them, though not invincibility. In short, you won't age, and your body won't be damaged by the passage of time. Moreover it acts as a greatly boosting supplement to an organism's own immune system. It is practically impossible for microbes such as bacteria and viruses to infect living tissue. Thus you won't die from illness as long as you are on Felarya, and any non-lethal wound you sustain will completely heal in just a matter of weeks or days! Likewise, creatures who have spent a long time on Felarya or were born there tend to grow taller than their off world counterparts. Dangers However, the thing Felarya is most famous for is its population of giant hybrid creatures such as: nagas, dridders, centaurs, harpies, etc.. They are clever, agile, and voracious predators, used for the most part to feed on humans and small creatures. Some of these predators, such as fairies, are organized a well, and proficient magic users. They represent the main danger of Felarya. Lastly there are the guardians of Felarya: mythical creatures with god-like powers capable of wiping out entire armies in an instant. They are the main reason why Felarya hasn't been conquered yet, but they appear extremely rarely, only when something is threatening the very balance of the world. The vast majority of Felaryan forms of life are carnivorous and, for some reason, seem to have developed a liking for swallowing their prey whole and alive! Living in Felarya For a human, surviving in the wilderness of Felarya is extremely hard and dangerous, though not impossible. One can manage it through their perfect knowledge of the fauna, constant danger-awareness, incredible reflexes and solid luck. A few even manage to befriend sentient predators and live with them. Most humans or semi-humans however, live in cities across the continent such as Negav or Chioita city where they have built thriving communities. Those settlements are either very heavily fortified, hidden or protected one way or another. Some of their residents manage to live long and relatively peaceful lives in Felarya there, despite all of its perils. ---- Discover the Felarya manga! http://www.e-junkie.com/karbo/product/461947.php#Felarya+Manga+tome1 http://www.e-junkie.com/karbo/product/461967.php#Felarya+Manga+tome2 http://www.e-junkie.com/karbo/product/461971.php#Felarya+Manga+tome3 http://www.e-junkie.com/karbo/product/461972.php#Felarya+manga+tome4 http://www.e-junkie.com/Karbo/product/474504.php#Felarya+Manga+tome5 Vore spin off: http://www.e-junkie.com/karbo/product/486074.php#Check+and+mate http://www.e-junkie.com/karbo/product/462043.php#Hard+Choices My store page can be found here : http://www.e-junkie.com/karbo If you like this universe and want to support it by making a donation you are more than welcome to. :) make a donation * Thanks to Anime-junkie for ideas about how to better organize the wiki. Category:Browse